Have You Met Grace?
by doctorwhowatchesthewatchmen
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP! Spencer and Grace. M for a reason! Het. Spencer Reid/OC . . . first story of it's kind for me, reviews and suggestions would be most appreciated!
1. Chapter 1: Have You Met Grace?

**A/N: I wrote this while listening to Imogen Heap's 'Hide and Seek', I don't know what that means for the story, but I think it impacted. Um, it's just a one-shot, I think maybe...I'll leave it incomplete for now because I might decide to add a second chapter...I don't know yet - it will depend on the feed back. Anyway, thank you so much for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CBS, nor Criminal Minds for that matter – but if I did, you can bet they wouldn't be able to air it on prime time TV ;]**

**

* * *

**"Look, Grace. Look at you . . . So beautiful." He murmured in her ear as he ran his hands down her naked form; his arousal nudging the back of her thigh. A moan rumbled in her throat as one of his hands full of long nimble fingers cupped her sex, while at the same time pushing her closer to him. He kissed her neck, nipping at the soft patch of skin below her ear. A shiver coursed through her entire body.

Spencer's other hand came up her body to grasp her neck, running his hand down to her left breast, teasing the pert nipple before pinching it lightly like he knew she liked. A breathy moan rewarded his action, causing him to smirk into the curve of her shoulder.

"So beautiful." He said again, planting a trail of hot kisses on her shoulder. His hand on her breast came up to her neck again, and then up to her mouth where she enthusiastically began to suck on the finger he offered her. She swirled her tongue around the long thin finger, earning a low moan from Spencer. Grace spread her legs wider so that she could push her hips back onto him, his hand still clutching her warm mound of flesh. Her hand came up to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer.

His fingers left her mouth with a wet sounding _pop!_, "Tell me you want me." He commanded before lightly biting down on her neck.

Her response was more of a moan than actual words, "I want you, so badly." She leaned her head back onto his shoulder, closing her eyes when he began to massage her heat, and letting out a sharp gasp when two of his fingers dipped between her nether lips to find her clit.

"Tell me you need me." His voice became rougher with need and lusty hunger as her breathing turned shallow and fast. Her legs trembled as he applied just enough pressure to the tight bundle of nerves at her core and began to stroke slowly, in tantalizing circles.

"I need you, oh, I need you." She began to chant the words over and over, moving her body against his, trying to speed up her release, the heat building rapidly in the pit of her stomach.

"Tell me you love me." This time when he bit her it was hard and definitely going to leave a mark, possibly even a scar because Spencer tasted blood. She let out a scream that sounded more like a bark because just as he bit her he flicked her bud, sending a shock wave throughout her entire being, but not yet tipping her over the edge.

"Spencer Reid. I swear to God I love you. I love you so much sometimes it hurts." They both chuckled darkly. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back on his shoulder as he lapped up the blood that was now free flowing down her back, he observed momentarily that it reminded him of her hair – how she wore it when they'd first met.

He paused his ministrations to her wound to ask teasingly, "Do you trust me?"

At the thought she let out a half laugh half moan, "No."

He thought about it for a moment, and brought his free hand down to cup her rump, "Good girl." He rubbed his hand over her smooth backside before moving it to rest on her hip.

In the mirror he watched as Grace pouted when he removed his hand from her warmth, and protested with a yelp, but before she could make an official complaint, he had unzipped his pants and pulled out his throbbing manhood and thrust it inside of the younger girl. She cried out in surprise, but not pain, the sudden feeling of him inside her, filling her completely; she put her hands on the wall on either side of the mirror to support her. She liked to watch his facial expression as he fucked her from behind; it was something that really got her off.

Since he was at work he was still wearing his trademark sweater vest and long sleeve button down, which when he leaned over on her to put their bodies flush together, scratched her bare back. She didn't mind, as long as it was Spencer – she'd take him anyway she could get him. Literally.

Once he got into a rhythm, she swiveled her hips against him, trying desperately to relieve the unbearable clenching heat in her stomach. Soon he was pounding into her, his need nowhere close to where hers was, but he knew where she was, and he couldn't wait to feel her come undone around him. She bowed her head between her arms, letting her hair fall like a curtain around her face. But Spencer wouldn't have that, he removed one hand from her hips to force her head back onto his shoulder.

"Open your eyes, Grace. Look at you. Look at yourself." He commanded, and heavy lidded eyes peered at them both in the mirror, the stormy grey eyes now dark with lust, want, and need. He ran his hand up and down her neck, possessively curling his arms around her. His other hand also moved away from her hip to wander back down to where it had originally been.

"You are so beautiful. You surpass beauty, just _look_ at you." A weak smile tugged at the corner of her lips, acknowledging the major compliment, but the smile was replaced by a parting of the lips with a primal cry falling from them as Spencer rubbed the swollen bud, finally pushing her over the edge. She cried out, "Spencer," as loudly as the family bathroom in the FBI building would allow (without, of course, alerting people to the fact that someone was having sex in there.) Spencer didn't really care, he just relished the look on her face, and wondered if what she looked like now, totally at peace, totally over the moon with ecstasy, he wondered if that's what angels looked like.

He pulled out of her and she whimpered at the sudden loss, but understood. She knelt on the floor in front of him and in one go downed his entire length; causing a guttural moan to escape his lips. Now he was the one needing to support himself on something, so naturally he chose the edges to the standing sink, his knuckles turning white from grasping the rim so hard as she swirled her tongue around him like she'd done to his finger. She looked up at his face, and deemed the concentration on his face satisfactory by her standards.

"Grace. Oh, Grace." Shakily he peeled one hand off of the side of the sink to let it tangle in Grace's hair, pulling her further down on him. She had taken him up to the hilt, and was now sending vibrations up his shaft; he realized he was getting a hummer. He couldn't help at that moment thinking about how wonderful his girlfriend was. Not to mention the fact that she had brought him lunch that day, as well.

Her hands that were wrapped around the back of his thighs, slowly massaged their way to the front of his thighs, resting on the inside of each of his legs, like she was spreading _his_ legs. Her right hand moved inwards and cupped his balls, already they were drawing up, a sure sign of being close to climax. He moaned deeply as she bobbed up and down on his shaft, and when she pulled him all the way out with another loud _pop!_ she ducked under his shaft to nip gently at his balls. He bit his lip to keep from screaming as she tenderly thumbed the swollen head of his member.

"Ungh, Grace – stop, no don't, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm –" He stammered, afraid of leaving his mark on the floor of the bureau. Spencer locked eyes with Grace, who was smiling at him in his frustration.

"What Spence? Huh? What are you gonna do? Are you gonna come? Come for me Spence. Spencer Reid, come for me." She was pumping him hard and fast, but just as the pre-cum was dripping from his slit, she lapped it up and began to suck just on the head, whirling it around in her mouth. Following suit, she twisted her hand around his shaft, holding his sack in her other hand. Once again meeting her eyes, and the lust that he found there, Spencer came hard and fast into her mouth, but like the sex goddess he knew she was, she just swallowed and continued her actions until he completely rode out his orgasm. Grace stood up, and kissed Spencer, letting him taste what was left of him in her mouth. She pulled her dress back on, and slipped her heels back onto their sore owners. Spencer¸ meanwhile tidied himself up, and stared at the brown paper bag she had brought for him. On the front, in cursive was his name, and a little heart above the 'I' in his last name instead of the traditional dot.

"Have I told you I love you?" Reid asked while he watched her dress.

She didn't say anything but she gave him the biggest smile he'd probably ever seen on her.

"Lunch?" He asked, amazed once again at what a wonderful girlfriend he had.

She smiled warmly at him and just said, "Mm-hmm." And with that she left the bathroom, and walked like her name, gracefully to his desk where she waited patiently for him find her.

When he got there she was sitting on his desk with the lunch.

"Thank you. I'll see you around eight, is that okay?" He asked when she stood; she was almost taller than him when she wore those heels

Again she smiled, but didn't say anything. She just kissed him and told him to have a good day and to come home safely.

Spencer sat back at his desk in the bullpen, a huge grin on his face. He couldn't help it – he had the most amazing girlfriend ever. He opened his lunch and found his favorite sandwich¸ and a sticky not attached to the front saying, "Call before you come home. I have a surprise." Though he had made it a rule not to profile his girlfriend, her handwriting was screaming with excitement.

"Damn, Pretty boy. How'd you get a girl like that?" Morgan asked, startling Reid from his fantasy about what she could possibly have planned.

"To paraphrase George of the Jungle, 'Spencer just lucky I guess.'"

"Man, since when do you quote George of the Jungle."

"I said paraphrase, not quote." Spencer smiled happily for no apparent reason at Morgan who couldn't help but in his own way find it amusing.

"I mean, damn, boy, she is a _10_, like, top of the line fine."

"She brought me lunch." Spencer held up the brown paper bag with his name on it.

"So the boy does have game, huh?" Morgan teased. Spencer shrugged, "Didn't really know that I needed it. When I'm with Grace, everything just . . . works, you know? I mean, we have our ups and downs, and major differences but it's the differences that make us so perfect for each other. For instance, everyone here knows that I'm not that adept socially, but Grace can't help but engage people in conversation. Together we just . . . fit, I guess. And she listens to me, she is such a great listener, but she's a great speaker, too. I mean, we can go on and on for hours about things you guys are sick of me talking about."

Suddenly Morgan's face was really serious, "Wow, Reid. It looks like you two are falling in love." That's when the Cheshire cat smile came back as he taunted, "Reid's in loooove. Reid's in looo-ooo-oooo-ve."

Thankfully Prentiss walked past with a stack of files and slapped Morgan in the arm.

"Lay off Morgan; let the man enjoy something for once. I mean, he deserves a girl like Grace. She's really nice. I think they're perfect for each other." Prentiss said it so matter-of-factly that Derek shut up.

"It's a good thing she's such a nerd." Prentiss laughed, and suddenly Reid felt like he had no support now.

"But honestly, Reid, she's really great, and if you guys are happy good for you. Just don't end up like Hotch. Please. For the love of all that is chocolate in this world do not become Hotch. I mean, I love him and all, but damn he is hard to live with full time. Well, I've got some paperwork to fill out so, I'll see you two later?"

"Thanks Emily." Spencer said, looking back to the not Grace had left him.

"Ah, Pretty boy, just don't lose your heart, okay? I've seen relationships ruin people. And you're one of the few that I actually like, so, don't make me go through life with one less friend. Okay?" Spencer nodded, but didn't really hear what Morgan was saying.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Grace Us with Your Presence

**A/N: This chapter is a little bit longer, mainly because of back story. Um, I really appreciate the reviews I've gotten. They definitely helped crank this chapter out faster. I'm still unsure about if I'm going to continue after this chapter, so any comments/thoughts would be greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my computer, the clothes on my back, and a few student loans. Sadly those do not include CBS or Criminal Minds. :(**

**

* * *

**Spencer pulled out his phone before he unlocked the drivers' side door of his car. He thought momentarily about what a piece of crap it was and that he didn't get paid enough for the horrible things he's seen over the years, but thoughts of work quickly escaped when he remembered the preceding work day: catching a bad guy who had been terrorizing the streets of downtown Virginia (although the downside was the amount of paperwork that followed); amazing sex with his amazing girlfriend in the bureau's family bathroom – which he was still saying silent prayers of thanks that no one heard or walked in on – and lunch (which she made and brought) with a note promising more good things when he got to their apartment.

He dialed home and immediately Grace picked up with an enthusiastic, "Hi honey!"

He smiled as he turned on his car, she always made him smile, "So, what's this surprise again?" She laughed; he loved it when she laughed.

"That's for you to find out. So, um, are you still at work or are you driving yet?"

"I'm about to pull out of the parking lot, why?" Spencer asked apprehensively.

"I'm just curious. Is there anyone still at the office?" Spencer could hear behind her enthusiasm there was some annoyance dripping through.

"I don't think so, why? Oh, Rossi just pulled out in front of me. Why?"

"I'm just curious."

He wasn't sure why but he found it amusing, "You know Curiosity killed the cat, right?"  
"Stupidity killed the cat, Curiosity was framed." She really was amazing, he thought. Something in the background went _splash_ and the smoke alarm went off.

"Grace, are you okay? What was that?" Grace didn't respond but she could hear her trying to turn the alarm off. When the beeping finally stopped she picked the phone back up.

"What were you saying?" She sounded out of breath and told something to 'shush'. In the back of his mind he figured she wasn't talking to her tabby kitten, which she had named Rasputin.

"Are you okay?" He laughed, picturing her flustered over something in the kitchen.

"Yep, I'm fine. Rasputin is starting to get on my nerves because I haven't fed her yet. Thinking of that fuzz ball, we really need to get her de-clawed, I came home today and she completely shredded one of my dish towels."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you when I get home. Love you, bye."

"Love you, too. Drive safely. Bye." And the conversation ended.

When Spencer arrived at his apartment, on the door there was another post-it note that said, "Meet me on the roof". He pulled the note off of the door and climbed the extra four flights of stairs before reaching the door to the roof. When he opened the door he found all of his colleagues and Grace shouting, "SURPRISE!" The roof had been decorated with strung lights and tables and chairs. There was a long table full of food on one side of the roof and at the other was a table with gifts. Spencer dropped his bags in amazement. Grace was the first to reach him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"What is all this?" Spencer managed after liberating his lips from Graces'.

"You didn't seriously forget your own birthday, did you?" Grace laughed and wrapped her arms around his chest but under his arms.

"Oh, my God, I did, didn't I?" He looked down into her face; she was wearing her flats, subconsciously drawing everyone's attention to him by her lowering her height.

She nodded but smiled warmly at him, like she had expected it. She realized he had had a busy week and that when he's on a case, personal dates take the back burner on priority. Grace unattached herself from Spencer's side to let Emily Prentiss give him an attack hug, she wished him a happy birthday, Hotch at her side gave him a nod and a smile with the same sentiments. Morgan slapped him on the back, and then pulled him into a hug that seemed a bit close for comfort and lasted just a smidge too long – which Grace noticed and said, "Hey, I got dibs on the skinny boy, Derek. Find your own white meat."

If Spencer thought that Derek Morgan could blush, he'd say Derek Morgan blushed when Grace said that. Morgan let go so that Garcia and Kevin could pretty much follow the Prentiss/Hotch routine, only Garcia was lighter on the hug, not knocking the wind out of him. Rossi shook his hand and handed him a drink. Spencer didn't know what it was, but he took it with thanks from the older agent anyway.

After him, some of Grace's friends (who subsequently became Grace and Spencer's friends) came up to him and wished him a happy birthday. Spencer felt really astounded that Grace would go through this much trouble – for him. He looked back at Grace who was now convincing some of her friends to go buy more liquor because of a feeling she had. After handing them some cash, and them grudgingly beginning their trek back down the twelve flights of stairs, Grace came running back up to him, and again wrapped her arms around his mid-section.

"Do you like the party?" She asked tentatively. Her eyes trained on his face.

"I love it. I have one question though. How did you get everyone here?

She looked at him coyly and said, "Magic," sliding out of his arms and heading toward the food table. He watched as she walked, a slight spring in her step. She was wearing a summer dress and flip flops in the middle of fall. Suddenly his suspicions of her being crazy were confirmed. The light bounced of the pale blue ribbon in her blood red hair acting as a headband. He couldn't help but smile when he realized it was one of the sleeves she had ripped off of that dress.

Grace piled food onto two plates and set them down on a table, which she motioned for him to sit at. She announced to everyone for them to help themselves to food and beer and that the cake would be cut after the presents were opened. Music played and people were laughing and dancing, and Spencer realized it must have been a party because Hotch had loosened his tie. Grace laughed so hard when he mentioned that to her.

When it got to opening presents he found that gift cards were popular among Graces' friends who were only friends-by-association. Emily and Hotch bought him a couple different things: the movie _A Clockwork Orange_, the _Twilight Saga_, and pre-ordered tickets to the last _Harry Potter_ movie. Morgan's gift was more of a joke than a gift, seeing as it was a basketball with a card that said, "HA HA." Still, he slipped a fifty into the card as well, so it wasn't a total loss. Garcia and Kevin got him an iPad with pre-downloaded apps, and a note reassuring him that they made it hack proof.

He opened Graces' gift last, it was a big box which he realized was full of sweater vests each embroidered with his initials on the breast pocket. His chest swelled with emotion, and all of a sudden he found his throat was dry because when he tried to express his thanks, all that came out was, "Ah, wo– ah." But Grace shut him up quickly by planting a rough kiss on his lips. Some people cheered, and some coughed uncomfortably.

When he kiss broke, they rested their foreheads together and she whispered, "Did you know that I love you?" He responded by kissing her again. This time she broke the kiss and shouted, "Who wants booze and cake with Spence's face on it!" This time everyone cheered.

The rest of the evening was a mix of drunken people dancing, laughing, eating, and drinking even more, and ended with a wasted Prentiss kissing Grace's friend Lucy who was a notorious flirt. Rossi left when the food was no longer sitting well with him, and Garcia and Kevin followed suit, offering to drive him home since Garcia had stayed sober. Morgan had already arranged for a taxi to pick him up, and left with another one – scratch that two of Grace's friends. Grace raised her eyebrows at her friends, but only smiled and shook her head.

Spencer and Grace watched as Hotch practically dragged Prentiss away from Lucy, though the brunette made the point to protest, "Aaron, please. Please Aaron, Jack is at a sleep over; we have the whole house to ourselves. Please, please, _please_."

Spencer looked at Grace questioningly, but she was too amused to really answer. She stood from the table and caught up with the parting couple, whispered something in Emily's ear who in turn whispered in Aaron's ear who stopped mid step and looked at the shivering blonde Lucy and acquiesced silently to whatever plea Prentiss was making. Prentiss ran back to the blonde and grabbed her hand and pulled her along to the exit. As a group they said their goodbye's and left the celebrating couple alone on the roof.

Grace smiled as she sat back down, looking all too pleased with herself.

"What was that all about?" Spencer said, finally breaking the sudden silence.

"Oh, you know three ways and such." She smiled as the look on his face changed from curiosity to absolute confusion. She laughed and explained the situation to him slowly and in terms he could understand.

"How did I end up with a girl like you?" He asked, stroking the back of her hand.

She paused and pretended to think about it for a moment and said, "Well, Nerd now comes in Sexy."

"Yes you most certainly are." He chuckled, raking her eyes over her as she stood up from the table again to take him by the hand. She looked at him genuinely confused.

"Me? I was talking about you." She touched the tip of his nose with her index finger. She was obviously a little tipsy. He helped her back down the steps to their apartment. When he opened the door the lights where off but there were about six candles leading from the door of the apartment to the door of their bedroom.

"Have these been burning all night?" He asked a little concerned for their only place of residency.

"No, I asked Lucy to light them before she left. See, I knew she'd be the last one to leave and that we wouldn't be that far behind them." She giggled and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Are we going to put them out? I mean . . ." Before Spencer could finish his thought Grace was bending over to each candle and blowing them out, giving Spencer a nice view of her assets.

When she pulled her self up to her full height she turned to the now flustered FBI agent and gave him a wicked grin. In the blink of an eye her mouth was on his, controlling the rough kiss that nearly knocked Spencer on his ass. He gasped at the suddenness of it all and Grace took that as her cue and slipped her tongue past his lips. They'd done this dance before, but never had the urgency been this great – like she was going to die if she didn't get some action kind of urgency.

Spencer decided he needed to take some control in this situation, so he hitched her knee up around his waist, in desperate attempts to gain friction where her whimpering and moaning was headed straight to. In response to his dominance, Grace jumped up, placing her other knee at his hip, locking her feet behind him so that when he caught her he wouldn't have to strain his arms that much.

Grace broke the kiss to quietly moan, "Counter – put me on the counter."

Spencer looked up and tried to see the counter in the dark, and mumbled, "But the –"

"Counter! NOW." She half cried and half growled tugging on the fistful of hair she had a grasp on. He carried her over to the where he believed the counter to be and was greatly relieved when he found he had been right. He set her on the cool faux marble counter as she tore desperately at his belt.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" He asked, in the dark he couldn't see her expression but he felt for her hands and took one away from his belt. So instead she placed his hand up her dress and pressed it to her warm, wet centre and moaned, "Here."

If he hadn't been hard already, the feeling of her wet warmth on his hand where she had guided him to – Spencer shuddered just thinking about it – he most certainly would have stood at attention in a heartbeat.

In his sudden haze of lust his mouth managed to keep functioning asking her, "Did you seriously go commando wearing a summer dress in October?" He slipped a finger into her silken folds and immediately Grace responded by trying to push herself further down onto the long thin finger. She moaned unintelligible things as he slipped not one other finger, but two other fingers into her heat. He slowly, teasingly pumped the fingers in and out, causing obscenities to fall free flow from her lips, cursing him and praising him at the same time. As he increased speed to his ministrations, he knelt and began to lap at the hole he was entering. Moving his tongue upward he met with the sensitive but, throbbing now as he pressed lightly.

The sensation him going down on her must have been too much for Grace because mere moments after he began his conquest on her clit, her muscles were contracting around his fingers, sucking them further inside her, and she cried out – much louder than this afternoon when she had (tried) to stifle most of her cries of pleasure – and the sound rang out through their apartment. Shuffling feet from the apartment directly above theirs was a tale tell sign that they'd be hearing the blunt end of a broom knocking against their roofs. Grace smirked to herself in the darkness, thinking that it didn't matter how often or how hard they knocked against their floor – she and Spencer were going to keep knocking their boots all night.

"I guess the McCrery's are up still." Spencer said slowly pulling his fingers from the wet entrance to his favorite (and only) girlfriend. He stood, now being able to see her in the faint moonlight drifting into their apartment. Grace went back to working on Spencer's belt, removing it with a flourish that ended in a _snap_.

"Wanna keep them up?" She said playfully while slipping her hands underneath his shirts, raking the tips of her fingers along the lean muscles. Spencer sighed heavily at her touch.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said and traced her fingers from his naval to the top of his pants. She stopped her journey downwards to unbutton him, but paused for a moment.

Sensing her hesitation he asked her, "What's wrong?"

Grace looked into the face of the man she loved and gave a half hearted smile, "Nothing. I just . . . I just want you to know that I love you. Okay? I mean, I don't think I say it enough. And sometimes –" Spencer cut her off.

"You may not say it a lot, but you show it. Like, all the time. Actually I think that when you say it, it definitely means more because you don't say it all the time. I mean, look at tonight – I completely forgot my own birthday, but you remembered, and managed to get all those people –"

"You mean Hotch."

"Yes I mean Hotch, and everyone else to come here. I know you love me, and I love you, too. Okay?"

"Okay. Now quit getting all mushy on me when I'm trying to get into your pants, Reid." Grace feigned annoyance, and cupped his erection through his pants. He made a slight yelp at the sudden connection, but laughed easily.

"Technically you haven't been in my pants in over a week. I mean, I've been in my pants each time we –"

"I still have my hand on your junk; I'd be mindful of what I said next, if I were you. Think about that for a second. I mean, if I were you."

"Are you threatening me?" Reid's voice took a pitch hike.

She giggled to herself and licked her lips, "No, I'm making a promise." And with that said she pulled the zipper down, relieving the stress and allowing his member to pop free. Grace peered up at him curiously, the moonlight highlighting strange angles of Spencer's face, putting her in awe of her boyfriend.

"And you talk about me going commando in October." She chided, taking his length in her hands. She stroked the long shaft slowly a few times, making eye contact with Spencer in the dark. She held his gaze until she let the pad of her thumb roll lightly over the head, spreading the pre-cum on the tip and down the length of his shaft, he closed his eyes abruptly with a sharp intake of breath.

She continued the slow agonizing pace of a snail as she silently slid from the counter top onto her feet. She kept him in hand, but minimized her strokes. She wanted him to see. She wanted him to watch himself. She loved to watch him watch – it's what got her off. She guided him wordlessly into their bedroom, where there was a significant amount of moonlight due to the glass door to tiny balcony they had.

There was a mirror set up on the wall facing their bed – it was the only sex toy they had; it was the only one they needed. Grace had him sit at the edge of the bed, in front of the mirror, and slowly undressed herself in front of him. She pulled the FBI agents shoes off, then his socks, and with a solid yank on the knees, she managed to pull the khaki colored slacks off in one swipe. Spencer dealt with his shirts – a sweater vest and a regular button down.

Grace knelt in front of him, both of them stark naked and extremely horny. Spencer's own arousal quivered in anticipation.

"I'm in your pants, touching your hard on." She said grasping his member again. But this time instead of just stroking him, in one foul swoop she ducked her head down and engulfed him with her mouth. Another sharp intake of breath and the good Doctor was heavily panting as Grace bobbed up and down peeking over at the mirror to watch his face. She was gratified by the slightly parted lips; the closed eyes; the head thrown back in want.

When she knew he was close, she gripped him at his base, preventing him from coming to quickly. She withdrew him from her mouth and he whimpered at the loss, but he knew it must have been around _that time_. So Spencer lay on his back and watched as Grace stood, hovering her wet centre above his aching member, she knelt now on the bed, and lowered herself onto him.

Grace brought herself up on him again, pulling almost all the way off, but then slammed herself back down again, crying out. She repeated the motion, only faster. She realized that her own impending release was coming much too quickly, so she brought her face close to Reid's, using her forearms for support. Spencer was all too aware of the proximity of her face to his, and how her pert nipples grazed his skin each time she pounded herself upon him; the look in her eyes as she did so. He watched as pain and pleasure danced behind the lustful haze, but a third emotion had joined the tango, something he didn't recognize. She cried out again, and he felt in his gut the building heat had risen.

"Grace, I'm close. I'm so close." He panted, bringing a hand up to entangle in her hair.

She seemed to be on the verge of tears as she said in a choked voice, "Me …too…" And moments later Grace came screaming his name for the McCrery's, and their neighbors, and God to hear. Watching her face, and hearing her scream his name was all it took to push Spencer over the edge, and spilling deep in the folds of his girlfriend. He came with a cry, her name a prayer upon his lips.

"Happy birthday, Spencer." She said relief in her voice.

"It definitely was." He said, and they geared up for round three of the day.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you again for reading this, guys it really means a lot to me. I'm kind of toying with the idea of writing a smut story to follow Hotch and Prentiss and Grace's friend Lucy, if anyone would be interested in reading that let me know! Um, I'm sorry if this is kind of OOC for Reid, and I don't really know if I'm going to write a third chapter. **

**Another thing I'm thinking if I continue – would anyone be interested if I explored Derek's interest in Reid? I know that's one of the most popular slash pairings of the fandom (it's my personal favorite), so…yeah, um reviews would be lovely! **


	3. Chapter 3: By the Grace of God

**A/N: So, Yanna suggested maybe talking about how they met – but with smut, of course. So here it is, with smut – of course. This is still the same night, only like hours later. **

**Sorry, Disclaimer necessary. I don't own, only watch. But watching is good…oh, so good….mmmm. Um, where was I? Right, I don't own CBS or Criminal Minds – believe me, I wish I did…..mmmmReidmmmmm…..**

**

* * *

**"Do you remember how we met, Spence?" Grace sighed, his feather light touches starting to become unbearable. He smiled into her bare shoulder, pressing his lips to the exposed skin.

"No, remind me." He teased, barely touching his finger tips to the soft pale skin of her stomach. Grace reached behind her and playfully slapped Spencer Reid wherever she could reach him. It had been a long night of rough and tough birthday sex, but they were still buzzing with arousal, or excitement might be the better word – whatever it was that caused the couples bodies to hum with anticipation instead of making them drift off to sleep. The FBI agent simply feigned an exclamation of pain.

"Well, _I_ remember you spilling your coffee on me and in a rush to get to work just gave me your number."

"You know you cheapen it when you say it like that."

"Well then you tell me how it happened." Grace had finally goaded him into telling her the story of how they met. Not that she'd ever admit it, but she loved listening to him tell their story.

"It was a Tuesday morning, and I was on my way into work and you were in line behind me at that coffee shop on 5th. I had my coffee in my hand, and turned around to leave when I saw this angel standing behind me. I was so awestruck by you that I stopped short, sending you crashing right into me, thus spilling my coffee down your blouse."

"What color was the blouse?" Grace asked, eyes slipping closed, snuggling closer to Spencer's warm body.

"It was white, with black trim." Something else Grace would never tell Spencer was that she still had that blouse, but hadn't washed it. She thought of it as a good luck charm, after all she'd met Spencer while wearing it.

"Anyway, you just smiled at me while I was desperately trying to apologize and explain that I was going to be late to work and you were just so calm and not freaking out about the hot coffee down your front – really it amazed me. I was so spastic that I just gave you my card and said to call me to pay for the dry cleaning. That whole day I couldn't get you out of my head. I kept wondering when you were going to call me and chew me out for ruining your shirt. And I remember feeling sick because I didn't want someone so beautiful to mad at me.

"And then when you finally did call, your voice was so full of endearment. Like you understood why I left in a rush, and it didn't bother you. And you were so nice and sweet and refused to let me pay for cleaning the blouse – have I told you lately just how amazing you are?"

"No, remind me." Grace smiled into the light darkness of the Virginia night, the moon casting shadows on the spooning couple. She took the hand that had been tracing ticklish lines on her stomach and lowered it beneath the sheet that covered them until Spencer was cupping her heat.

His long fingers felt the warm wetness of the most amazing woman he had ever met in his life. Spencer repeated his action of kissing her shoulder, and said, "You are so amazing. Let me count the ways. One: you never complain about me working late, or going to work early. Two: you always know how to get me out of my head after a long case."

His fingers rubbed gently on the mound of flesh, and slowly found their way to the small bundle of highly sensitive nerves.

"Three: you're a fount of useless information. Just like me. And I can't help but smile when you spout off something completely random." Grace's breath hitched, but then she slowly let out a sigh.

"Four: you're an amazing cook, but I love making you dessert." She moaned lightly, her eyes pressing closed at the pressure already building inside her. She could taste her release and wanted it so bad, that she tried moving her hips to make him go faster – but the tricky Doc only slowed his motions. She cried out her disapproval, but Spencer only chuckled.

"Five: you're great with my friends, and you don't judge them or hate them because they're ones who keep me away from you."

He removed his fingers from the small bud, and lowered them to her soaked entrance. Two fingers dove in to the second knuckle, causing Grace to cry out in surprise. Spencer propped himself up on his other hand, allowing Grace to lie flat on her back. Her pale chest rising and falling rapidly in the moonlight as he slowly, tortuously pumped his fingers in and out of her.

"Six: you're amazing because, well because you're so beautiful, and yet you still fell for a guy like me. A geek. A nerd. Someone totally befitting of your love. You're amazing because you didn't count me out for being scrawny and clumsy."

Grace let out an appreciative moan when he began to speed up his fingers. Spencer, without warning, pulled his fingers from her velvet walls. Grace tried to protest, but when he lifted her leg around him, she let out a contented sigh.

"Seven: you're eyes," Grace's eyes shot open, "You have the most beautiful grey eyes that pierce through me like a knife through warm butter. Which pretty much sums me up whenever I'm around you." He let out a clipped chuckle, but he met her eyes and slowly pushed himself insider her folds.

Without closing her eyes she gasped, her face a medley of emotions; pain, pleasure, adoration, peace.

He was fully sheathed within her, her warmth enclosing him completely, pulling him deeper into her. She nearly cried out her pleasure the moment he filled her, but she bit down on her lip hard and as he moved slowly let the sound escape. It was slower than other times – especially tonight – they had had sex, it was more sensual than just sexual. If Grace were ever to use the term 'making love' (which she doesn't, she thinks it's like saying 'boobs' instead of 'breasts'), this would be the time.

"Spencer – Ah, Spencer – I'm…Oh, it's too much…I can't…you…you have to…OH!" Grace cried out in a strangled voice her release, biting and twisting her lips as she rode out the waves of pleasure crashing through her.

"Eight: I love watching you come. You're so beautiful when you're undone, you do this thing with your lips . . . I don't think you realize you do it, but – if anything, that's what pushes me over the edge." Spencer finished almost in perfect timing with his words, spilling deeply inside her, riding out his orgasm within her clenching walls.

"I should have you tell me how amazing I am more often." Grace sighed, her eyes falling shut. Spencer collapsed on top of her, still within her folds, and wrapped his arms around her.

The couple fell asleep in each others arms, glad the next day was a Saturday. It wasn't just Spencer's birthday, it was his birthday weekend. And there was plenty more where this evening came from.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, I'm sorry, but as I kept trying to write this it kept ending, . . . well, badly. So, this is the version I am happiest with – as always reviews and criticisms and suggestions are very welcomed and are encouraged!**


End file.
